1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless tag scan system that scans data of a wireless tag without wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems using radio frequency identification (RFID) have been a focus of attention. It is possible to ascertain the presence of a management object in an area by attaching a wireless tag to the management object and scanning wireless tag identification information thereof. However, in case there exist a plurality of management objects, when finely differentiating their positional information, wireless tag scanning devices have to be arranged by the number of management sections, or a plurality of antennas have to be placed.
For example, when a plurality of antennas of a wireless tag scanning device are so arranged as to be perpendicular to one direction, identification information is scanned from wireless tags using the plural antennas, and the position of a management object is recognized at the crossing position of antennas used for scanning identical identification information, the position can be recognized even if wireless tag scanning devices and antennas are not arranged by the number corresponding to that of management sections.
However, the spatial resolution of the place is determined in an area where an electromagnetic wave generated from an antenna arrives, and the position of a management object cannot be detected with high resolution.
Furthermore, when preparing a plurality of antennas, the number of parts increases, which undesirably increases cost (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. H10-336071).